Kamisama, la verte ou la noire?
by AkiBrocoli
Summary: piti oneshot HPSS slash: harry est amoureux de sevynouchet et décide d'etre gentil avec lui


Titre: kami-sama! la noir ou la verte?

genre: romance/humour tention, y a du yaoi dans l'air!

les persos appartiennent Ю JKR... :cry:

ohohoh, pitis truc indefinissable sortit tout droit de mon esprit tordu.

dans cette fic, voldychou est crevИ au debut de la 7eme annee de harry et la, il est a poudlard, en milieu d'annees.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

POV ryry

lalala, la vie est beeeeeeelle

tient? que vois-je?! mais c'est mon tit snapinouchet cheri d'amour que j'aime et que j'adore plus que les chocogrenouille et la tarte a la melasse !

voilaaaa, se dirigeait innocement vers lui...il me remarque enfin et il a pas l'air content...le pooooovre, il faut le rassurer!

- bonjour professeur!

-...o.0

il a pas l'air de comprendre...faut dire que je ne l'ai pas habituer a ca toute ces annees, faut dire qu'un potter tomber amoureux de l'ennemi jurИ de son paternel et qui du meme coup, le deteste lui...a inscrire dans les annales de Poudlard...mais...je ne renoncerais pas!!!

-Bonjour professeur !!!

-ah euuh...bonj- bonjour potter..

euh euh, trop bizarre de voir snape begayer...

-vous avez passer une bonne journee?

-Hem. Hmm, oui ma foi, et vous Potter?

-trХs bien merci! n.n bon et bien, bonne journee professeur snape!

-oui c'est ca...

POV sevy

y a un truc qui tourne pas rond ici...moi et harry, non potter, parler de facon civilisИe...incroyable...o.0 en mЙme temps, c'est qu'il a grandi le petiot! je peux meme dire qu'il est a tombИ ! nan nan, je ne bave pas sur potter...jamaiiiiis

FIN POV

- ...donc, c'est pour ca qu'un bal aura lieu Ю la fin de la semaine. termina dumby.

POV ryry

donc, on doit choisir un partenaire pour ce foutu bal a la c...ohoh! je vais demander Ю severuuuuuuus s'il veut bien m'accompagner...tient, d'ailleurs le voila!

-professeur...?

-Oui potter?

- heuuu, est-ce que...vous voudriez...bien... m'accompagner...au bal?

- ...

-professeur?

- ...

-Snape?

-...

- ...Severus?

-hein? heu...OUI!!!!!!

-ah? ah bon? chouette...super, oui vraiment gИnial...bon ben Ю samedi professeur...

-oui, a samedi...harry..., fit sevy un filet de bave coulant de la comissure de ses levres et les yeux brillants...

FIN POV

POV sevy

rhaaaaa, la robe noir, verte, ou bleu roi...? allez, la noire...et puis en plus est est jolie avec ces arabesques brodИes au fil d'argent...merde, il est presque l'heure, faut surtout pas que je sois en retard!!!

o oh-my-god ! il tout simplement su-blime avec sa robe verte emeraude comme ses yeux, et ce sourire, c'est Ю MOI qu'il l'adresse ! guaaaaaaaah

FIN POV

quand les 2 tourtereaux entrerent dans la grande salle, se tenant par le bras, le quart des gens qui etaient deja la s'evanouirent. mais bon, ils s'en foutaient, ils etaient ensembles et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ю une heure avancИe de la nuit, sevy et ryry dИciderent d'un commun accord d'aller marcher dans le parc.

-c'etait bien cette soiree non, demanda le plus jeune

-oui, c'etait tres bien.

-je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyИ ?

-on pourrais se tutoyer, non? et non, tu ne m'as pas du tout ennuyer...au contraire...

-je...severus?

-Hm?

-en fait, je...je t'aime..

-je...moi aussi je t'aime mon ange

et c'est la, qu'ils s'embrasserent tendrement sous les etoiles devant une jolie pleine lune (c'est balo pour remy qui n'a pas pu aller au bal) et...CLISH les deux namoureux se retournerent rapidement pour trouver la cause du bruit et virent colin crivey, son appareil photo a la main, les regardant en souriant diaboliquement avant de s'enfuir dans le manteau de la nuit.  
les 2 bruns se regarderent et d'un commun accord, hausserent les epaules avant de recommancer se qu'ils faisaient avant d'etre interrompus...puis la suite, vous limaginez bien hein ;) pitis pervers...

PROLOGUE

ryry et sevy firent la une de la gazette pendant longtemps mais bon, ils s'en fichaient, ils s'aimaient...ryry devint prof de DFCM a poudlard comme ca, il pourraient faire le metier qu'il voulait puis avoir son severus pour lui tout seul Ю plein temps. 2 pour le prix d'1

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

voilЮ voilЮ, bon, c'est la premiere fic de ma vie que je fini!!!! reviewer siouplait 


End file.
